Ian McCormick
Ian McCormick was a research specialist assigned to the Delta Labs on Mars. He was one of the few UAC personnel to survive the initial demon invasion, and is the one who reveals the truth behind it. He and his colleagues were part of Dr. Betruger's research team of Martian teleportation. When the team discovered that the portals took a route through another dimension with living creatures, Betruger ordered them to recruit volunteers to go and capture one of the extra-dimensional creatures for study. To achieve this, Ian did a number of unethical things, including creating false scientific reports to acquire permission to send humans through the portal. When the demon invasion did occur, Ian stayed in the Teleporter Control Lab, armed with only a pistol. History When the player meets Ian McCormick in Doom 3, he is startled by the player's sudden appearance, but is grateful that the player is not a demon. He explains that he was a part of the extra-dimensional teleportation experiments, and that the demon invasion occurred as a result of Dr. Betruger taking the Soul Cube through the portal to Hell. He further explains that the surrounding areas are destroyed, leaving the teleporter systems as the only viable means of proceeding through the Delta Complex. However, the teleporters aren't functional because a plasma inducer is missing. Ian tells the player to retrieve a plasma inducer from the Operations sector, and unlocks some security doors to allow the player access through the sector. After finding the plasma inducer, the player returns to Ian, who tells the player that he won't be accompanying him. He wishes the player good luck and gives him a video disc explaining the teleportation experiments and the captured specimens, in the hopes that it will prevent another demon invasion. Fate His fate in the game is not revealed, but his video log states that he doesn't expect to survive the invasion. In addition, it is stated that he has been killed in the novelized version of the game. Furthermore, the intro to Resurrection of Evil states that the Marine was the only known survivor of the invasion. Video Disk - Teleportation Experiments Creator: Ian McCormick Date: 11/15/45 Results of the human teleportation experiments My name is Ian McCormick and I am a research specialist stationed on Mars, working for the UAC. My primary job is, or rather was, to assist Dr Malcolm Betruger in a variety of experiments, though, for the past year, we've been focusing almost exclusively on teleportation. I don't know if I'll make it out of here alive so I'm recording this video log to let someone know what happened and, with that knowledge, prevent it from happening again. Initially the teleportation experiments were amazing. We were creating a new science and the prospect of it changing our way of life were, well, they were outstanding. I was proud to be associated with such an amazing project and someone as talented as Dr. Betruger. We noticed early on, probably before we had completed maybe a dozen successful tests, that there was a variable delay during the teleportation. The objects are broken down at the quantum level, transported and then reassembled. Each stage of the process should have been instantaneous but it wasn't and we didn't know why. We sent a video drone through and were shocked at the images it sent back. Just a few frames of video right before the drone came back through showed what appeared to be several sets of eyes looking directly at the probe. We had just found a living breathing creature that was not human. Betruger immediately sent out a request for volunteers. He specifically wanted UAC security force members because he wanted to capture one of these creatures. (Sigh) I've made a lot of mistakes but I am most ashamed of my involvement during the next phase. To get medical clearance to send human subjects through the device, I... I doctored up several of our reports to indicate that we had performed living tissue experiments. (Sigh) I did not regret it at the time but a few days later when our third test subject came back... he was chewing off his own fingers. It seemed he was clinically insane. We started sending teams in about once every two days. The teams were reporting nightmarish experiences and sightings of things that ultimately made us conclude that the other dimension was not just another dimension. It was '''Hell', and the creatures we were bringing back, demons.'' And then Betruger, he went through the portal himself. I... I don't know what he was thinking. It was an unscheduled trip and he just went and we couldn't stop him. (Sigh) And when he came back, he had changed. He sounded and looked the same but he just... I don't know, he was just... different. And then he did the unthinkable: He took the Soul Cube, the device that was discovered in the ruins, into the portal. The portal stabilizers just started to fail and... and then... living hell erupted into the base. Oh, we were stupid for not destroying the portals as soon as we realized what was on the other side. Oh God, forgive me. I blame myself for my part in this. Please, someone, never let this happen again. Uh, I'm sorry. Ian McCormick. Category:Doom 3 characters